poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie)
Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie) is the first Winnie the Pooh/Fairly OddParents Crossover made by LegoKyle14 and Sonic876. It already appeared on Google Drive in 7/9/16. And Frogadier55's version appeared on Google Drive in May 21, 2017. But a remake version by LegoKyle14, Sonic876 and Frogadier55 will appear on Google Drive as part of a Double Feature with ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers (Hosting by Stewie Griffin and Brain Griffin) in the near future. Synopsis Winnie the Pooh and Timmy Turner (along with Simba, Sora and their friends) learns of an ancient danger called The Darkness,(whom Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Scar, Hades, and Maleficent control it) which sends robots called Eliminators to try to capture Timmy, and try to capture Pooh and his friends and sent them to Bowser's Kingdom. When his friends and family are captured, Timmy must ally with his greatest enemies to save them and stop The Darkness. Plot Potty the Parrot tells Patchy that the kids are here to see next Pooh's adventure Film (a.k.a: Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology: (Full Movie)). However, Patchy says that he has lost the movie, and tells the kids to forget about Pooh's Adventures. Then a french narrator introduces a segment called "Remembering Winnie the Pooh," a musical montage of clips from past adventures while the Star Wars theme plays. After a long treasure hunt where Patchy finds a tape that holds the movie, he plays the tape. The tape shows a video of walk of Spongebob (LegoKyle14's Version)/Star Butterfly (Frogadier55's Version) showing the EBS color bars. After Patchy sees this, he proclaims that "LegoKyle14, and Pooh Bear betrayed us!" And throws out all his merchandise and runs away. However, Potty informs him that the tape is not over and that the real movie is about to begin. As a countdown to that starts, Patchy excitedly says, "Really?!" and his throwing everything away is rewinded and the move begins. The Big Beginning starts with Timmy wishing he was in his own movie trilogy which parodies The Matrix, The Lord of the Rings, and Harry Potter. He was chased by Crocker with both having special powers. He then wishes for a second movie, where he simply throws a ring into a volcano. Timmy then wishes to become "Timmy Totter" playing "Poofer Scoop", chasing Poof around, until Vicky appears as "Moldy Wart" and chases him. Timmy's fun is interrupted by Jorgen Von Strangle, who zaps away Timmy's fairies and cryptically warns him to stick to the shadows and to not speak his name. Timmy then falls from the sky and lands in front of his house. Timmy claims was just like any one of his other normal mornings and walks inside his house. However, his parents don't seem to know who he is, thinking him a street urchin. When Timmy goes to school, everyone thinks that he's a new kid. Growing more and more confused, Timmy shouts his name through a megaphone. At that instant, an Eliminator (a spoof of the Terminator) bursts into the class. Timmy manages to outrun the robot on A.J.'s hover bike, before being taken into an alleyway by Jorgen, who calls him by name. At first Timmy is relieved that someone actually knows him, but takes it back when Jorgen brings up a bazooka, which he fires at the Eliminator. The Eliminator then gets up and reveals itself to have a vortex mouth, attempting to suck Timmy into it. Jorgen is able to grab him and they escape to Fairy World on Jorgen's motorcycle, while the Eliminator crashes into a mall. To maintain inconspicuousness, the Eliminator disguises itself with sunglasses and a black coat, before summoning two more to assist in hunting down Timmy. Jorgen tells Timmy that all the fairies are safe. Or maybe not, since he's turned all the fairies into gumballs and stuck them in a gumball machine in a greasy truck stop bar. A fat kid starts buying the gumballs and chomps up Binky, then almost chomps up Wanda, but Cosmo rescues her and Poof by being blown into a bubble. All the other fairies follow suit and hop into the gross kid's mouth. Meanwhile, Jorgen takes Timmy through a perilous journey across Fairy World before ending up right back where they started. When Timmy asks what they are looking for, Jorgen says that it's the "Cave of Destiny" (a parody of the Cave of Wonders) where all his questions can be answered. As it so happens, they are right next to it. Entering the Cave of Destiny, Timmy is shown the Cave Prophecy, depicting about the ancient fairies that fought the Darkness and its agents of destruction, the Eliminators. The fairies were able to drive away the Darkness with its natural enemy: light. But fearing that it may come back, the strongest fairy warriors were sent into the void of space to illuminate it. The previous night, the Big Dipper Brigade (in the form of the Big Dipper Constellation) vanished from the night sky. Jorgen had to wipe out any memory of its existence to abet chaos and fear. He also had to wipe away any memory of Timmy so that no one would say his name and give away his location. However, Timmy is still confused about how this connects with him. Jorgen explains that the ancient fairies hid a powerful White Wand to drive back the Darkness, and that it was assigned to a Chosen One to use it. The prophecy also explains that someone with a pink hat, buck teeth and the initials TT is the Chosen One who must find "The White Wand in the Rock sealed with a Kiss", which leads Jorgen to believe that it must be Timmy. And, more importantly, he points to a pair of Eliminator footprints in the ground, meaning that they know he is the Chosen One and worse, that Jorgen accidentally said his name outloud (which also echoed a bit), drawing in the Eliminators. After a chase across Fairy World, Jorgen tricks the Eliminators into thinking that Timmy's been eliminated, by posing as him and becoming sucked into the Darkness. As soon as the Eliminators are gone, Timmy hopes that the other fairy warriors will be able to assist him, only to see all the stars go out; on Earth, the M.E.R.F. (Military Extra-Terrestrial Research Facility) claims to the public that they turned off the stars to conserve energy, which everyone believes. With the Darkness closing in on Fairy World, Timmy uses the Tooth Fairy's coin delivery system to return to Earth. But a series of mishaps have him labelled a quarter thief/statue smasher. He manages to get back to his Timmy Cave to find Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. But his poor motorcycle skills cause him to become captured by M.E.R.F. (parodying the Men in Black, voiced by Patrick Warburton). They believe that he is an alien due to the fact that he has no records on Earth, is nonexistent and that photographs have been taken of him being chased by the Eliminators on AJ's hoverbike. When they begin bragging about their concrete melters and spy cars, Timmy steals those gadgets. Using the spy car, he links its computer to the Timmy Cave's to resume his search for his fairies. As it so happens, the Eliminators, sitting at the roadside diner the fairies were located, hear about Timmy's survival on the Convenient News Network and chase him to Vegas. Timmy manages to find his godfamily, but is dismayed to find that Jorgen turned them into gumballs. When he tells them about the Darkness and him being the Chosen One, they freak out at the former, but laugh at the latter. Cosmo then says Timmy's name outloud, at which the Eliminators appear. Luckily, Timmy is able to trap them in a gel-like substance with the spy car's gadgets. Unfortunately, both the Darkness and M.E.R.F. have also found him. Because the former is too concerned with MARF (Middle Aged Rock Festival), which also alert Timmy that the White Wand is located there, Timmy evades their freeze rays, which in turn freezes them. Timmy then steals an airplane and ends up in a KISS concert in Las Vegas, where he finds out that K.I.S.S. are actually fairy guardians and that the White Wand is one of their guitars; they had been guarding it for centuries. They don't believe him when he tells them he is the Chosen One, telling him to say the Chosen One's creed or some ancient code or something. In frustration, Timmy ends up saying his name out loud, causing the Eliminators to appear. Seeing that the Eliminators want to destroy him, KISS believe that he is the Chosen One. They quickly blast away two Eliminators, only for the leading one to produce a weapon that vaporizes theirs. Luckily, it is shaped like a teething ring, which an excited Poof gnaws on and breaks off, allowing Gene Simmons to melt down the Eliminator with his fiery breath. But the melted puddle simply reforms into an army of Eliminators. As it so happens, the other fairies have arrived and used their gum forms to trap the Eliminators where they stand. Unfortunately, the Darkness arrives and tries to swallow everyone in the concert hall before Timmy plays the White Wand, and starts forcing the Darkness back with magical bursts from the guitar (similar to activating star power in Guitar Hero). The Darkness then retreats after taking all the Eliminators with it, releasing all the planets it consumed, including Fairy World. Jorgen then falls from the sky, exclaiming that Timmy succeeded, before mentioning how dark it was inside the Darkness. After KISS suggests that they party, Timmy gives his parents, Crocker and MERF a chance to enjoy the concert again as it is moved to Fairy World. Jorgen allows it because he owes Timmy but says that he will erase all memory of Fairy World when the show is over. Shortly after, a muscular looking man arrives who looks shockingly similar to the prophecy's depiction of Timmy, announcing himself as Turbo Thunder, takes Timmy's guitar before he acclaims that he is the one to defeat the Darkness. As he discovers that he is too late, everyone just goes on to enjoy the concert (with Jorgen erasing their memories of the event after it was over). Just as Timmy looks confidently at the Big Dipper constellation in the sky, he feels like it is finally over only for all of the stars in the sky to vanish again the minute he and his godfamily turn around and walk off (not noticing the disappearance). As this segment begins, Timmy is basking in the glory of being the Chosen One. Because he defeated the Darkness, he gained a video game, a movie, hordes of fans, and a statue of himself holding the White Wand, all in his honor. He proclaims to all of Fairy World that the Darkness is never coming back, even though Turbo Thunder keeps insists that the Darkness will return and they will all regret rejecting him as the true Chosen One, but is ignored. Meanwhile, on Yugopotamia, life there is going on as usual. However, their usual admiration of filth is interrupted when meteors crash on the planet, carrying with them Eliminators. King Gripullon and Queen Jipjorrulac try to board their royal escape pods, only to accidentally launch them trying to prove to each other that they can handle flying them. Only Mark's pod remain and they presume that their son is on Earth "hating his home planet, and chilling with the universe's great space warrior...Timmy Turner." But as it turns out, Mark has returned to Yugopotamia for a new Fake-i-fier, because his old one is malfunctioning and turning him into ladies' footwear. But before he could strap a new one on, the Darkness tears off the palace roof. Grippulon places his son in his escape pod and tries making a grandstanding speech to him, only for the pod to be launched by Jipjorrulac before he could finish. Eliminators then crash in and suck the king and queen into black holes. The head Eliminator, declaring that the Chosen One will not escape them this time, releases the Fake-i-fiers into the Darkness, as it consumes Yugopotamia. Back in Fairy World, Timmy and his godfamily are seeing a commercial for his biographical film. However, he had tweaked the scripts to portray himself as a ninja and kissing Trixie Tang. Wanda becomes concerned that the violence in the movie could negatively influence Poof, but Cosmo dismisses her concerns. After he says that, Poof displays many martial arts moves. Wanda tries convincing Timmy to go home because his parents are worried sick about him. She quickly poofs him back home after pretending to hear a wiener-stuffed Cosmo advocating that action. But it turns out, Timmy's parents have forgotten to bring him on vacation and leave without even thinking. Timmy wants to go back to Fairy World and demands that Wanda poof up all the wieners and gifts they left behind. They then hear Mark's scream. They go outside to find the Yugopotamian pleading for help against the Darkness, because Timmy is the Chosen One. Timmy tries correcting that he isn't truly the Chosen One, but remembers that he hasn't told Mark that and asks why he's holding him tightly. But Mark is revealed to be an Eliminator in disguise, who tries sucking him in. Timmy tries wishing the Eliminator away, but it snatches his fairies' wands before they could. Luckily, the real Mark's pod crashes on the impostor. They are able to confirm that it's him because of the lack of a vortex mouth, and that he ate a dirty diaper. Mark then makes the same plea his impostor did. After Mark activates the Fake-i-fier the Eliminator was wearing, Wanda asks why the Darkness would destroy Yugopotamia but not the rest of the universe. Cosmo guesses that perhaps the Darkness is only after Timmy, because since he was the one to defeat it, the Darkness wants to take him out before going after the rest of the universe. Realizing that the Darkness is back, Timmy says that they must go and find Turbo Thunder so that he could defeat the Darkness. But they arrive in Fairy World too late, as Jorgen had banished Turbo Thunder for claiming that the Darkness will be coming back. Jorgen simply laughed at his claims, only to stop when Timmy says that the Darkness is coming back. Thinking they missed an important part of the Cave Prophecy, they go back to the Cave of Destiny. Jorgen insists that there isn't a part of the prophecy he could've missed, having "the eyes of eagle, the speed of a puma, and the wisdom of a great horned owl." Timmy corrects him by clapping his hands, revealing a second part of the prophecy, revealing that there's a second wand. Jorgen corrects his statement to, "Make that the eyes of a mole and the wisdom of a clothes hamper, but I still have the strength of a lion." Cosmo also notices that one of the drawings depicts the Eliminators taking over Fairy World. Outside, Cupid notices that the streets are crowded with fairies. But most of those fairies are in fact Eliminators, who begin snatching up wands. Jorgen senses the disturbance in the Fairy Force and says that they must decipher Part 2 of the prophecy to find the next wand. Mark, finding that the cave drawings are amazingly written in Yugopotamian, deciphers that the second wand is located on the blue moon. But the Eliminators, disguised as stalagmites, capture the fairies. But before they could eliminate Timmy, he and Mark escape through a convenient escape portal back to Earth. Timmy then attempts to enlist Mark to help him defeat the Darkness, but his friend has no interest in being a sidekick, until he has to repeatedly save Timmy from the Eliminators, who have disguised themselves as Timmy's closest friends and family. A chase around town leads back to Timmy's house, where the roof is ripped off. The Eliminator then gather in a circular motion, forming a large vortex. Timmy manages to stop the Darkness and destroy the Eliminators by throwing various gifts, received from his fame, into the Darkness, including a boom box, some roller skates, and some cocktail weenies. He and Mark then rush off to find the latter's spaceship. The Eliminators survive, however, and absorb the items Timmy threw into the Darkness, gaining roller skates and singing "Get Timmy Turner" to funk music coming from boom boxes attached to their bodies. Meanwhile, the Eliminators have locked up all the fairies, in addition to Timmy's friends and family, in Fairy World's greatest prison Abracatraz (a parody of Alcatraz). Timmy's parents think that they are suffering from overeating cocktails wienies, and believe that it would be crazy to see fairies. But when they do, they faint. As Wanda cries for a way out, Jorgen is optimistic that Timmy is hurling through space "with the speed of a space cheetah" to find the second wand and save them all. Back on Earth, Timmy and Mark find that that latter's spaceship is not in the Dimmsdale dump. Because the Eliminators have all his friends and love ones, Timmy figures that his enemies could help. They go to Crocker, who has built a large telescope designed to find Fairy World. Crocker agrees to help if Timmy confesses to having fairies, which he anti-climatically answers. Holding up to his end of the bargain, Crocker shows them the blue moon in the Veegon system. He also unveils the Crocker Rocket to help them get there. Mark asks how he could afford this on a teacher's salary; Crocker answers that he stole the funds for the new school science wing. He tries proving that it can get them to Veegon in time, but accidentally launches it. Luckily, Timmy knows where they can get a spaceship - by posting an embarrassing movie of Dark Laser, calling him "Fart Blazer", on Too Yube (a parody of YouTube). Word quickly spreads and Dark Laser, angered that Timmy would disclose his secret "irritable bomb" after he confided in the boy, comes down to Earth to confront him. Timmy quickly ushers him up the ramp, stating that they'll discuss the subject later. When Mark asks whether he thinks his enemies can take on the Darkness, Timmy says they are missing one person: Vicky, whom he lures with fake cash. To secure their help, he promises that Crocker could see his fairies, Vicky twenty dollars, and Dark Laser can destroy him when this whole crisis is over. Back in Abracatraz, Timmy's friends and family learn the truth about his fairies. Angered that Timmy wasn't considerate of them, they get angry, though Wanda reasons that Timmy has risked his life for them. Considering that, Mr. Turner asks if Timmy could've wished away his "man-flab". Jorgen snaps that he could've and tries reminding them that they must break out. Unfortunately, an Eliminator hears him and marches up to their cell; Jorgen tries correcting his statement to say he's hungry. The Eliminator offers chicken fingers, which Mr. Turner declines. In the midst of this, Poof busts out and defeats the Eliminators with his martial arts skills, before setting everyone free. Jorgen then declares that they must now join forces with Timmy, only to reminded that they don't have wands. Therefore, they all disguise themselves as Eliminators to retrieve the wands. But Jorgen is reminded once again that they don't know where Timmy is. Because there is no food on their ship, Dark Laser suggests they go to a cafetina on Frigiderium. Crocker panics, knowing that it's the coldest planet in the galaxy. To keep the others warm, Dark Laser gives them a thermal refuge barrel, some blankets, his ex-wife's fur coat, and a set of earmuffs to put on and warm them which cause them to look similar to Star Wars characters: Timmy as Luke Skywalker, Mark as R2-D2, Crocker as Chewbacca (who he also makes noises like due to sinus trouble and possible allergies), Vicky as Princess Leia Organa, and Dark Laser as Darth Vader, who he already looked like. Arriving in the cafetina, (which is similar to and is a parody of the Mos Eisley Cantina), they attempt to sit down for snacks. Unfortunately, every other patron in the cafetina is an Eliminator in disguise. They capture Vicky, Crocker and Dark Laser with ease and add their weapons to their arsenal. With the Eliminators bearing down on him, Timmy tries reasoning with them that they want Turbo Thunder. He then shakes the head Eliminator's hand, causing them all to malfunction and shut down. Mark perceives that he defeated them with his "Chosen One Death Grip", though Timmy says that he simply was trying to be nice, to which Mark says works too. Timmy then runs outside, proclaiming that he is the Chosen One. It is then that the Darkness arrives. Mark shouts to the Darkness, asking what it wants, to which the Darkness moans Timmy's name. Luckily, they are saved by Turbo Thunder, bringing them to Thunder World, his amusement park he plans to open once he defeats the Darkness. But when said the Darkness follows them, Turbo Thunder insists that Timmy tells him where the second wand is. Timmy agrees, but only if Turbo takes him and Mark with him. But Turbo Thunder had in fact lied, leaving Timmy and Mark to the mercy of the Darkness. To save their lives, Mark swallows Timmy whole and stows away on his ship before take off, though unknown and unseen by Turbo Thunder. They reach the Blue Moon and Mark regurgitates Timmy. Timmy is just about to get the second wand, but is confronted by Turbo Thunder and the guardian of the second wand. Although Turbo attempts to fight the guardian, Timmy refuses to do so. Turbo is beaten down by the guardian, and Timmy is granted the second wand and declared the true Chosen One. Meanwhile, Timmy's enemies are being carted off, still frozen in ice. They are freed by Jorgen and, once informed of Timmy's whereabouts, quickly poofs them to the blue moon of Veegon, where Timmy is taunted by the head Eliminator that no magic wand can stop them and promises that they will keep coming back in greater numbers than before. Luckily, Timmy's friends and family arrive and successfully drive the Eliminators back with a combined magical attack. Timmy is more than grateful that they saved him. After giving Trixie a unicorn, Chester reminds Timmy that the Darkness is still bearing down on them. However, when Timmy tries to use the Second Wand against the Darkness, nothing happens and the dark entity remains. The Darkness then tries inhaling everyone. Only Jorgen is the anchor to the ground, keeping everyone from being sucked in. He asks Timmy to just say the word and he'll poof them all away. But Timmy knows that no matter where he goes, the Darkness will follow him. Mr. Turner cries out what does it even wants. The Darkness answers by creepily moaning Timmy's name. Realizing that the Darkness wants only him, Timmy climbs the rope his friends and family made, where Trixie kisses Timmy before he willingly releases his grip on her and gets pulled into the Darkness. The Darkness leaves with Timmy while everyone is heartbroken at the loss (Trixie and Vicky even cried a little for Timmy's bravery, and Vicky openly exclaims that she'd never call Timmy a "twerp" again, followed by Mark hitting on her). Jorgen and the others firmly decide that since Timmy sacrificed himself to save them, it was now THEIR turn to save him, before he foolishly created a rocket ship using magic and then accidentally launched it away without anyone on board it first. The scene then pans out from the blue moon into a view of the galaxy, as the Darkness comes towards the screen. This is the first Fairly Odd Parents episode or movie with a cliffhanger. The third part opens with Cosmo using a text crawl explaining Timmy's sacrifice but runs out of things to say. The scene then cuts to Timmy's bedroom, where he wakes up, thinking that the whole affair with the Darkness was a dream. However, his fairies claim that he used his Chosen One powers to make it explode, after which Jorgen erased everyone else's memories. Timmy awakens inside of his own room again and begins a new day at school with everyone's memories of what happened at the Blue Moon of Vegan erased. It turns out to be a terrible day, so he wishes to start the day over as the best day ever. But before he could kiss Trixie, a trio of Eliminators burst through the wall. Timmy attempts to leap into battle only to find out that the Eliminators are Jorgen, Wanda and Cosmo in disguise, and the Jorgen, Cosmo, and Wanda that were with him before were Eliminators in disguise. In fact, Timmy is still inside the Darkness, who is using an illusion to keep him distracted from fulfilling his Chosen One destiny. He tries denying it, until "Trixie" reveals that she is the Head Eliminator. With his fairies, Timmy is able to escape the Darkness. The Darkness now wants Timmy safely back, but the Eliminator that first chased him (the future Destructinator) is still set on annihilating Timmy when the Darkness does not want him destroyed. Refusing any disobedience, the Darkness orders the head Eliminator to return to him. The latter refuses and attempts to rebel, only to be destroyed. Nonetheless, after he is destroyed and sent plummeting into the ocean on Earth, he reassembles himself and takes off to face Timmy. Back in the real Dimmsdale, Timmy reunites with his family and friends in the Timmy Cave beneath his house and they relay what has happened so far before the Eliminator returns. He not only absorbs Jorgen's wand and sends Timmy's friends and family into the Darkness, but pursues Timmy all the way to the Dimmsdale Mall. Cosmo, enraged that he openly attacked them, transforms into a giant Godzilla like creature named Coszilla, and, even though he had the advantage now, he stupidly made their magic wands but accidentally makes his, Wanda's, and Jorgen's wands vanish. Before the Eliminator can finish Timmy, the M.E.R.F. appears and attempts to take it down with a large amount of firepower. Unfortunately, the Eliminator absorbs all of their attacks and uses their weapons against the M.E.R.F. With a massive power boost, the Eliminator uses its new found magical powers to completely solidify the Earth in a giant steel casing and change all M.E.R.F. personnel into his robotic henchmen as Timmy and his fairies escape in a M.E.R.F. escape probe. The Eliminator then changes its identity to the Destructinator. Jorgen, who was granted rocket gluts from the Destructinator, escapes becoming a robot, but realizes that he has no magic on a metal Earth. Timmy and his fairies return to the Blue Moon to retrieve the second wand and run into a weakened Turbo Thunder. He then reveals the true reason why the second wand did nothing when Timmy used it. It's true purpose was to "light the way", as the entire moon turned to face the sun and powered up the wand. It was then revealed that beneath the moon's surface was a hidden society lined to the brim with magic and it revealed the final part of the cave prophecy, where Timmy would have to find a third and final wand, hidden within the Earth's ice. Turbo Thunder reveals he was the original Chosen One, picked by the fairy council (through auditions), but as stated before he was late and Timmy had to fill in. Thunder apologizes and admits that Timmy is the new Chosen Ine. He also tells them he tried out to become the chosen one to take revenge on the Darkness because it destroyed his home planet of Wonder World and took his family from him. Turbo Thunder tries to train Timmy, but the later unable to keep up with his super powered teacher. Thus, Turbo Thunder transfers his powers to Timmy, who dubs himself "Turbo Timmy", knowing he was the only hope of stopping the Destructinator and the Darkness. The group returns to Fairy World and frees the fairies by giving them wands from the hidden ruins below the moon in order to fight back the remaining Eliminators. Timmy then returns to Earth to face the Destructinator, as the Darkness catches word that Timmy has returned. On Earth, Jorgen, poorly disguised as a robot, walks up to the robotic M.E.R.F. agents to ask what's happening. The Destructinator then comes down and grabs him, stating that he's in fact filling Earth with enough explosives that will destroy the Darkness at its one weak spot: its heart. He then proceeds to play around with his magic, giving Jorgen giants ears, before having him strapped to a chair to witness the explosive-stuffed Earth destroy both the Darkness and Timmy. As the M.E.R.F.agents give the Destructinator the detonator (which he had to magnetize to his chest because it's too small for him), Jorgen points out that he cannot blow up the Chosen One or the Darkness when they're not here. He is soon proved wrong when both of them arrive on Earth. The Destructinator quickly captures Timmy, before beckoning the Darkness to come and get his "buddy", the Chosen One. It is then that Jorgen hears with his big ears a thousand fairies raising their wands. At that moment, all the fairies restore the Earth to normal with their magic, as well as freeing Timmy and Jorgen. But the Destructinator jumps in to remind them that he's still standing. Timmy walks up to mock his attempts at eliminating him and leads the Destructinator on a chase through space, as the fairies search the Earth for the ice wand. But he soon makes the mistake of giving his foe his Thunder Pits powers. The Destructinator then sends Timmy crashing onto the North Pole, before he gloats that because of him, he now has magic and all the power in the universe. Timmy adds that he technically doesn't, tricking the Destructinator into sucking all the weapons stuffed in the Earth, causing him to grow larger, before he reveals to him that he snatched the detonator from him in space. He then detonates the bombs, destroying the Destructinator once and for all. The massive explosion also melts the ice and reveals the third and final wand (though its guardian, a talking polar bear, made it appear after Timmy blew up most of the ice). Now, with Jorgen, his fairies, Turbo Thunder, Juandissimo and Cupid standing at his side, Timmy must now fulfill the prophecy and defeat the Darkness. But just then, he realizes something. When the Darkness appeared before Turbo Thunder's world and Fairy World, it was first attacked by the inhabitants of the world before it attacked them, the Darkness was merely defending itself. And it's obsession with Timmy wasn't about conquering the universe, but because Timmy was the only one to never send anything harmful into it. All the Darkness ever wanted was a friend. With the powers of the Fire Wand (the guitar), the Wind Wand (the wand on the Blue Moon) and the Ice Wand (found buried under the North Pole's icy layer), he uses his fairies magic to poof up more ice wands on every other planet, creating a giant smiling face of light when he activated the wand's powers and unleashed a powerful beam of light into the Darkness. After that, the Darkness transforms into the Kindness (although Cosmo refers to it as the "Yellowness") and returns all of Timmy's captured friends and family, along with Mark and Turbo Thunder's parents. They celebrate with another KISS concert in Fairy World when KISS and the ancient fairy counselors surprisingly appear after Timmy defeated the Darkness. During the concert, Timmy and Trixie attempt to kiss, but Jorgen interrupts them and tells Timmy that he's erasing everyone's memories after the concert. Timmy figured that would happen, but was relieved he wouldn't have to find anymore wands. But in the Cave of Destiny, as the prophecy showed Timmy with all three wands, a red fourth wand appeared, resembling an appearance to the former "Earth Wand" at Wonder World, which got sucked by the Darkness. But, it's revealed that Cosmo drew it with a red crayon before saying "Just kidding!" and ending up crushed by a rock after getting brain freeze from an ice cream sandwich, ending the Wishology trilogy story. After the movie, Patchy attempts to play it again but doesn't know how to play it. He and Potty press a lot of buttons on the remote but the tape wears out and comes pouring out of the player, causing Patchy to get tangled in it. The movie ends with the narrator saying to the viewers to get lost. Trivia * Twilight Sparkle, Spike the Dragon and Iago (Bad guy) will make their guest star appearance in the Original version of the film. * Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Jafar, Maleficent, Dr. Facilier and Hades will make guest star appearance in both LegoKyle14's versions of the film. * Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Pluto, Twilight Sparkle (Human Version), The Penguins of Madagascar (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, and Private), Genie, Iago (Good guy), Myotismon, Ursula, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King), Pete, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Claude Frollo, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget and Nora Beady will make guest star appearances of the LegoKyle14, Sonic876 and Frogadier55's remake version of this film. * Squire Flicker, Princess Flame, King Allfire, Queen Griddle, Sir Loungelot, Sir Blaze, Sir Burnevere, Sir Galahot, Sir Hotbreath, The Wandering Minstrel, Cinder and Clinker, Iago (Act 2 and 3), Rocko, Heffer Wolfe, Filburt, Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Mal (Total Drama), Bowser Koppa, The Koppalings, Jafar, Hades, Maleficent will make guest star appearances of the Frogadier55's both versions of this film, Despite this film is an alternate universe version, and don't have to do with storyline of the Pooh's Adventures Series. * Scruffy will join Pooh and his friends in upcoming LegoKyle14, Sonic876 and Frogadier55's remake version of this film. * Despite being villainous friends with Mr. Crocker, Vicky and Dark Laser, Sunset Shimmer (Opposite), Dr. Facilier, Jafar, Iago, Maleficent and Hades (Myotismon, Ursula, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed (The Lion King), Pete, Dr. Blowhole, Judge Claude Frollo, Makunga, Ratigan, Fidget and Nora Beady will working with then in the LegoKyle14, Sonic876 and Frogadier55's remake version) will be working for The Darkness, Even thought the good Sunset Shimmer will appear in Tino's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wishology (Full Movie). ''Also, in Frogadier55's Remake version, Mal, Bowser Koppa, The Koppalings, Jafar, Hades, Maleficent will work with The Darkness. * The Frogadier55 Remake version and LegoKyle14's version will be his first Pooh's Adventures Projects. * Reese Ambler (akaReesembler1997) Originally planing to this film, but he retired in late 2016, so LegoKyle14 and Sonic876 will do this film instead. * Peck, King Grippulon, Mark Chang, Swamp Monster, Computer Voice and Eliminator #7 were all voice by Rob Paulsen. * The Fairly OddParents, Rocko's Modern Life, The Penguins of Madagascar and Back at the Barnyard were all made by Nickelodeon. * Rabbit, Heffer Wolfe, Cupid, Fairy Geek #2, Voice, Eliminator #3, Eliminator #4, Eliminator #6, Guardian and Elder #2 were all voice by Tom Kenny. * LegoKyle14's version featured a new version of Timon and Pumbaa's song, "Hakuna Matata" from ''The Lion King. * Winnie the Pooh will be captured by The Darkness with Timmy. * A flashback from Sonic876's film, Tino's Adventures of Osmosis Jones will be used in both LegoKyle14's versions of the film. But in Frogadier's version, A flashback from Sonic876 and Frogadier's film, Tino's Adventures of Scooby-Doo will be used. * ''Holding Out for a Hero (Shrek's Version)'' will already used in Original version of the film, but in LegoKyle14's remake version, Kick It Up A Notch from ''Phineas and Ferb Across the 2nd Dimension ''and ''The Ends Of The Earth ''from Aladdin will be used for the battle scene. * ''What A Wonderful World & Vacation (Song) will be used in the Original End Credits version of the film. * Skyfall Perform by Adele will be used in the LegoKyle14's remake End Credits version of the film. * Soul-Heart by Dani Marcus will be used in the Frogadier55's End Credits version of the film. Cast Main Heroes: * Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh * Travis Oates as Piglet * Paul Winchell as Tigger * Ken Sansom as Rabbit * Peter Cullen as Eeyore * Chris Hardwick as Otis * Jeff Garcia as Pip * Leigh-Allyn Baker as Abby * Tino Insana as Pig * Cam Clarke as Freddy * Rob Paulsen as Peck * Ashleigh Ball as Rainbow Dash/Applejack * Andrea Libman as Pinkie Pie/Fluttershy * Tabitha St. Germain as Rarity Remake * Jim Cummings as Tigger (Remake) * Travis Oates as Piglet (Remake) * Bud Luckey as Eeyore (Remake) Special Guest Star: * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle * Cathy Weseluck as Spike the Dragon * Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck * Bill Farmer as Goofy Remake * Tara Strong as Twilight Sparkle (Human Version) * Tom McGrath as Skipper * Chris Miller as Kowalski * Conrad Vernon as Rico * Christopher Knights as Private * Gilbert Gottfried as Iago The Big Beginning * Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Tour Guide / Waitress * Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen / Cop * Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Tooth Fairy * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker / Juandissimo / Eliminator #1 * Jason Marsden as Chester * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Gary Anthony Sturgis as Lead Eliminator * S. Scott Bullock as Radio Announcer / Eliminator #2 / Usher / Guy in Crowd * Dee Bradley Baker as Binky / Snot-nosed Kid / Announcer * Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha / Security Guard #1 * Charlie Schlatter as Kid #1 / Security Guard #2 * Patrick Warburton as Agent #1 / Agent #2 * Gene Simmons as Himself * Paul Stanley as Himself * Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder The Exciting Middle Part * Tara Strong as Timmy / Baby Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner * Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen / Eliminator #8 * Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Bike Teen * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker / Juandissimo / Eliminator #1 / Billy Crystal Ball / Announcer * Jason Marsden as Chester / Eliminator #5 * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Gary Anthony Sturgis as Lead Eliminator * S. Scott Bullock as Eliminator #2 / Trooper #1 * Tom Kenny as Cupid / Fairy Geek #2 / Voice / Eliminator #4 / Eliminator #6 / Guardian * Charlie Schlatter as Fairy Geek #1 / Announcer / Shimmer * Rob Paulsen as King Grippulon / Mark Chang / Swamp Monster / Computer Voice / Eliminator #7 * Laraine Newman as Queen Jipjorulac * Dionne Quan as Trixie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser / Waiter * Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder The Final Ending * Tara Strong as Timmy Turner/Baby Poof * Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Waitress / Turbo Mom * Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Jorgen / Turbo Dad * Grey DeLisle as Vicky * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Crocker / Juandissimo / Eliminator #1 / Polar Bear * Jason Marsden as Chester * Gary LeRoi Gray as A.J. * Gary Anthony Sturgis as Lead Eliminator /Huginator/Destructinator * S. Scott Bullock as Eliminator #2/Elder #1 * Tom Kenny as Cupid / Eliminator #3/Elder #2 * Rob Paulsen as Mark Chang/King Grippulon/ Buccaneer * Dionne Quan as Trixie * Kevin Michael Richardson as Dark Laser * Dee Bradley Baker as The Darkness/Binky * Jim Ward as Chet Ubetcha * Patrick Warburton as Agent #1/Agent #2 * Brendan Fraser as Turbo Thunder Villains: * Rebecca Shoichet as Evil Sunset Shimmer * Keith David as Dr. Facilier * Jonathan Freeman as Jafar * Jeremy Irons as Scar * Vincent Price as Ratigan * Pat Carroll as Ursula * Lois Nettleton as Maleficent * James Woods as Hades Links: Trailers: Original: Trailer:https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B2io3ZmuyYAkcEVQNnp6OEdsUmM/view Remake: Trailer: ??? Clips: * Sneak Preview: (Reboot Coming Soon) Full Movie: LegoKyle14's Version TBA Frogadier55's Version Part 1: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GQgyAhoBCzavjfbYSZTSKk-jqs65aV7X/view Part 2: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G9rBqxqZbiSaCwIYNNRYxgWhuC0kMMxj/view Part 3: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Qszslzu7-zb4ofr8WQ3Erwj-XOoM2STO/view Part 4: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1MfAeEvY5Gom7nO-70vxPhTj8_M9fox-I/view Part 5: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A4pc6HO3QqC8zZswj3qT00xnkcEtDR_n/view Part 6: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ImamL6Bj8glpQQ55a89-4dpFFH6x-zV8/view Part 7: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JDDcsZf3AoCIn0ecPWoD9gN9j7v__Lzb/view Part 8: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1QHDvTR_gA5C5Ztk4ErCUgqxgwZQ8U6UR/view Part 9: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fOw0JPh5d0tJsOdFzJuIeUqPGHyWqR12/view Part 10: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1g8YVidtc4ZyZI7gyQzwkfq7ElyH-cIgh/view Part 11: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Ai0g3DW12iLZPfSZeF85VtwX2lvSHzHU/view Part 12: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1GFiUvFtubfWYxu6qjuh7uMJuyQMgBNAM/view Part 13/Credits: https://drive.google.com/file/d/16Y-JUlS_ZqhUw_Lm_DVaWMrZvyDAjAku/view Transcript Original * Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents: Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript '' Remake * ''Pooh's Adventures of The Fairly OddParents - Wishology (Full Movie)/Transcript Category:LegoKyle14 Category:Sonic879 Category:Frogadier55 Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Winnie the Pooh/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Nickelodeon Crossovers Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Space Adventure films Category:Mystery films Category:Magical films Category:Remakes Category:Winnie the Pooh/Nickelodeon Crossover